Gumball and Darwin Burn the House Down on Accident
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Rated T for inappropriate language


Gumball and Darwin Burn the House Down on Accident

One day Nicole just got home from the store. "Kids, I'm home from the store!" she called.

Soon Gumball, Darwin, and Anais ran into the kitchen. "Hi Mom!" they said together.

Soon Nicole got out a cinnamon bun scented candle. "What's that?" Gumball asked when he saw the candle.

"Oh, this is just a cinnamon bun scented candle," Nicole smiled.

"Why do we need that in the house?" asked Darwin.

"Yeah! It already smells nice in here," said Anais.

"Oh, Anais, you are so sweet! You guys do like the smell of cinnamon, don't you?" Nicole asked her kids.

"We sure do," the three kids said together.

"Oh, good! I didn't bring this home for nothing. I'll be back with a lighter," Nicole said and then left.

When Nicole left, Gumball said, "Hey Darwin, when we get to see the small flame on the candle, do you wanna take this paper towel near the candle and see what happens?"

"You bet I do!" cried Darwin.

"Are you guys fucking crazy? If you do such a stupid thing like that, all you're gonna do is burn the God damn house down!" cried Anais.

Gumball was shocked by Anais's potty mouth. "Hey!" he said. "Bad words!"

"Oh, like you guys don't swear!" cried Anais.

"She does make a point," said Darwin.

"I guess she does," said Gumball.

"Listen to me! I don't think Mommy wants you to burn the house down!" cried Anais.

"Alright," Gumball and Darwin sighed.

Soon Nicole came back with a lighter. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" Gumball, Darwin, and Anais said together.

Soon Nicole lit the candle up, and Gumball noticed that something was different. The candle did not smell like cinnamon! "Hey! You said the candle was gonna smell like cinnamon!" he cried.

"It will. Just give it some time," Nicole said, leaving the kids alone.

"Were you expecting the candle to smell like cinnamon when you do your little experiment?" asked Anais.

"Yes," Gumball and Darwin said together.

"Sucker!" Anais laughed, and then left.

"You heard Mom. You just gotta give it some time," said Gumball.

"I fucking know that, dude, but I HATE being patient!" Darwin stomped.

A couple weeks later, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were home alone while Nicole and Richard were out Christmas shopping. "What do you guys wanna do?" asked Anais.

Gumball smelled the candle. It smelled like cinnamon buns. He then grabbed a paper towel and said, "I have an idea!"

"Oh! That's a great idea!" cried Darwin.

"No! Don't even think about doing that shit, Gumball and Darwin!" cried Anais.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gumball yelled and then put the paper towel near the flame. The paper towel was on fire!

"AAH!" Anais shrieked.

"What's wrong, Anais? That's called science!" cried Darwin.

"Put that fucking flame out before the house burns down!" Anais said, tearing up.

Soon Gumball put the paper towel near the sink, turned it on, and put the paper towel under the soothing water until the fire was gone. The paper towel now has burnt parts due to the flames that were just on it. "That was fucking awesome!" Gumball jumped.

"Hell yeah it was! Anais, if you weren't such a big cry baby, you would've loved it just as much as Gumball and I did!" cried Darwin.

"Well you guys could've burned the house down! WHAAAHH!" Anais wailed.

Gumball gave his sister a hug. "Oh, don't cry, little baby!" he said, and then cackled.

Anais was angry, so she said, "Fuck you!" Then she broke out of the hug and ran away.

"Look at that, the baby's gonna go cry in her rocker!" Darwin laughed.

Nicole and Richard walked in when Darwin said that. "Are you two talking about Anais?" Nicole asked.

Gumball and Darwin turned around, and Nicole and Richard were angry at their boys. "No," Gumball giggled.

"Where's your sister?" asked Nicole.

"Just in her room, crying in her rocker!" Darwin giggled.

"God dammit, you kids lied again?" asked Nicole.

When Nicole and Richard left, Gumball said, "God damn you!"

"I'm sorry," Darwin said, tearing up.

Soon Gumball kissed Darwin on the forehead and then stroked his head. Darwin was still crying. "Hush little Darwin, don't say a word. Gumball's gonna buy you a mocking bird," Gumball sang.

Darwin smiled as Gumball sang that to him. "Thank you," he said, wiping his tears with his fins.

"You're welcome," Gumball said, pinching Darwin's cheek.

In Gumball, Darwin, and Anais's room, Nicole walked in and found Anais throwing a temper tantrum. "Anais Watterson, cut that crap out!" Nicole yelled.

"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! WHY do I have to deal with Gumball and Darwin on a DAILY FLIPPING BASIS?!" Anais squealed, stomping her feet and then threw herself on the floor, crying.

"Anais, sweetie, what did Gumball and Darwin do to make you mad?" asked Nicole. Anais was breathing like she was getting ready to die. Her face was dark red, almost a light purple to be exact. "Anais, answer my question," said Nicole.

"You know that candle you got from the store a couple weeks ago?" asked Anais.

"The cinnamon bun scented candle?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah, that one," Anais said, starting to calm down.

"Now, why? Why does that have something to do with Gumball and Darwin making you mad?" asked Nicole. Anais started to have another episode when Nicole said that. "Anais, you know you can tell me anything, right?" asked Nicole.

Anais inhaled a breath and said, "Gumball and Darwin put a paper towel near the candle while the flame was still going. Then the paper towel caught on fire, then I told them to get rid of it, so they did. Then Gumball and Darwin were saying it was awesome right in front of me, and suddenly told me I was a big cry baby about it. Then I told them that they could've caught the house on fire. Then Gumball told me not to cry and called me a little baby. Then I told them to screw themselves, and as I ran upstairs, I heard Darwin say that I was going to cry in my rocker, and said I was a baby as he said it!" Anais said and then started crying again.

"I know about the baby crying in her rocker part. Give me a hug," said Nicole.

Soon Anais gave Nicole a hug and she felt better. "Thanks," she smiled.

"You're welcome, sweet pea," Nicole said, kissing her daughter.

A week after that, Nicole was putting money in her purse, and then called out, "Richard, are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am. I'm coming down!" Richard responded.

"Anais, are you ready to go?" Nicole called.

"Can I bring Daisy with me?" Anais asked.

"No, honey, that thing gets to stay here this time," Nicole answered.

"Alright, then I'm ready," Anais responded.

Soon Gumball and Darwin walked in. "Where are you going?" Gumball asked.

"We're going shopping," Nicole responded.

"How come we're not going?" asked Darwin.

"Because you two were bad," said Nicole.

"What did we do?" asked Gumball.

"I know you put a paper towel near my candle last week, and because of that, you made your sister cry," said Nicole.

"Hold on a second," Gumball began. He was thinking about the cinnamon bun scented candle. "Who's gonna be in charge of us while you're gone because aren't you afraid we're gonna do something bad?" he continued with a nervous giggle.

"Nobody, but I got this teddy bear. You probably think it's just an ordinary teddy bear, but no. This one has a camera in it. It shows every room in the house as you walk along, so we'll know what you're up to," said Nicole.

"Uhh… okay," Gumball grinned.

Soon Richard and Anais walked in. "Yo! Are we going or not?" Richard asked.

"Just a minute. You two get in the car!" cried Nicole. As Richard and Anais walked to the car, Nicole said, "I hope you boys know what to do."

"Don't worry, Mom. We won't let you down," said Gumball.

"Okay. Bye boys. Be good!" Nicole said, walking away.

"By Mom! We will," Darwin said, as the door closed.

"Okay Darwin, grab the teddy bear. We're gonna toss it in the burning barrel," said Gumball.

"But Mrs. Mom will watch us," said Darwin.

"Shut the fuck up, Darwin! Mom's driving! She can't drive and watch us at the same time! Dumbass!" cried Gumball.

Darwin groaned. He was so sick of Gumball and Anais swearing, but he replied, "Okay."

Soon Gumball and Darwin put the bear in the burning barrel. Then Gumball put a torch near the barrel and sang, "That bear is on fire!"

"Alright, now let's get into the house!" cried Darwin.

When Gumball and Darwin went into the house, Gumball grabbed another paper towel and said, "No Mom, no Dad, and no Anais!"

"Oh! I see what you're trying to do here," said Darwin.

Soon Gumball lit up the cinnamon bun scented candle, and then sniffed the candle until it smelled like cinnamon buns. Then he said to Darwin, "You ready?"

"Born ready!" cried Darwin. Soon Gumball put the paper towel near the candle. Then he threw it across the room and it hit the family portrait. That was when the house became on fire. "The house is on fire!" Darwin shrieked.

"OH MY GOD!" Gumball shrieked.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" asked Darwin.

"Grab some things that you don't want to die in the fire!" Gumball barked.

Soon Gumball and Darwin went up to their room. Gumball grabbed his tablet and Darwin grabbed his fishbowl. "What about the Smart TV?" asked Darwin.

"Just keep that there! We'll just buy another one!" cried Gumball.

"What about Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll and DVDs?" asked Darwin.

"Grab those too and then we can get out of the mother fucking window!" cried Gumball.

Soon Darwin grabbed everything and they jumped out the window. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the boys shrieked together.

Then they fell on the ground. They watched their house as it burned to the ground. "It's gone! We are officially born survivors," said Gumball.

"That's more important? What about the fact that we should've called 9-1-1?" asked Darwin.

"Oh!" Gumball whined. "You're right!"

"Where the fuck are we gonna stay until everything is rebuilt?" asked Darwin.

"We can ask Mom if we can stay with Granny Jojo," said Gumball.

"Speaking of Mom," Darwin said, noticing the fact that Nicole and Richard were coming back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HIDE!" Gumball shrieked.

Soon Gumball and Darwin hid behind a bush. As Nicole, Richard, and Anais got out of the car, they were in shock! "Where the hell is the house?" asked Richard.

"Richard, do not swear in front of Anais," said Nicole.

Anais saw ashes, and then noticed Gumball and Darwin's tails. "I think I know what happened. GUMBALL, DARWIN!" Anais hollered.

Soon Gumball and Darwin got out of the bush. "Hello Anais," said Darwin.

"What the hell happened to the house?" Anais asked, forgetting that Nicole and Richard were standing behind her.

Nicole gasped at what Anais just said. "Where did you get that word from?" she asked her 4-year-old daughter.

"Oh my gosh! Mommy! That word just slipped out! I swear! I said it because Gumball and Darwin like to swear too!" cried Anais.

"ANAIS!" Gumball yelled.

"You two are swearing too?" asked Nicole.

"Yes," Gumball and Darwin said together.

"Alright, we're focusing on something that isn't on our topic! How did this house burn down?" asked Nicole.

"We put a paper towel near the cinnamon bun scented candle," said Gumball.

"Oh my God! Note to self, don't ever buy candles when you have kids in the house!" cried Nicole.

"Where are we gonna stay until the house is rebuilt?" asked Anais.

"We can stay with Granny Jojo," said Darwin.

"Oh great!" everyone but Gumball said together.

1 YEAR LATER…

"Well, everything is back to normal," said Nicole.

"Yeah! Perfectly normal. Gumball and Darwin, PLEASE don't do that again!" cried Anais.

"We won't," Gumball and Darwin said together.

THE END!


End file.
